teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
The Trouble With Time Travel
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged Episode 41 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }}"The Trouble With Time Travel" is the eleventh episode of Season 3 of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged and is the forty-first episode overall. It was first uploaded to YouTube on April 6, 2014. Synopsis The androids are flying in the mountain region with Android 17 looking for a vehicle to go to Goku's, while Android 18 wants to at least get new clothes since she's getting cold. They find a pink truck, steal it from the drivers and drive off. Meanwhile, the Z-Fighters fly off, with Krillin realizing they should move Goku from his house, so the androids won't find him. Trunks is caught up to speed on how Goku is doing, and Tien breaks off from the group to pick up Chiaotzu, who is feeding the residents of Kame House, including Oolong, pork ramen. Krillin and Trunks reach Goku's house and tell Chi-Chi and Yamcha what happened. They decide to move Goku, who's petering out from the screaming, to Kame House and Gohan arrives to join them. Meanwhile, the androids get pulled over by the police for speeding and start to troll and beat them. Tien arrives at Kame House and tells Chiaotzu that they need to train some more. Master Roshi is frightened that they haven't beaten the androids and gets Oolong to buy a submarine. Back on the lookout, Kami and Piccolo sense something, but don't do anything about it, much to Nail's annoyance who asks them to fuse already. Onboard Yamcha's ship, Krillin talks about how Vegeta got both arms broken, and how cute Android 18 looks. Gohan asks Trunks if the fact that he came back from the future again means they failed, but Trunks explains it doesn't work that way and believes that going through time means going into another universe. Gohan believes that he's referring to the multiverse theory and gives a brief description about how every decision can cause a different outcome, and time traveling is transporting oneself to a parallel universe. Trunks also reveals he came back to make sure this timeline isn't destroyed, but also because Bulma never told him about multiverse theory before the first time he came back to the past. Bulma calls with a country ringtone, something Trunks had never heard before, and lets them know about something she heard about from a Ginger Town farmer. She faxes over the picture, and much to Trunks' shock, it's his time machine. Confused by this, Trunks tries to prove that he still has his by releasing it inside the ship, which unfortunately crushes Goku causing him to start screaming again. In the stinger, the androids are seen on a highway on their way to Goku's house. Android 18 asks what they are going to do after they killed Goku and Android 17 responds that they can do whatever they want since Goku won't be there to stop them. In order to lighten up the mood due to being 2,544 miles from Goku's House, 17 turns on the radio, which starts playing country music that greatly annoys 18. 17 then states that he has forgotten that they are out in the sticks and 18 has an idea of the first thing they're going to do before heading over killing Goku. Cast *Ganxingba - Android 17, Tenshinhan *Shudo Ranmaru - Android 18 *Remix - Android 16, Kami *Lanipator - Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo, Mr. Popo, Master Roshi *KaiserNeko - Trunks, Oolong, Yajirobe *Hnilmik - Chi-Chi *Faulerro - Yamcha *MasakoX - Gohan, Goku *Megami33 - Chiaotzu, Bulma *Hbi2k - Nail, Dr. Briefs *Ain Soph Aur - Chuck *Apatheria - Jones *1KidsEntertainment - Tex *Jerry64 - Avery Music *DJSexidillionaire - "Cat Loves Food (Country Cover)" Running Gags/Callbacks *'Krillin Owned Count: 31' -- Krillin gets door-slammed by Chi-Chi in the head. *Both Yamcha and Gohan point out that Kame House would literally be the second place the androids would look. *Yamcha's "Cat Loves Food" song is once again heard, this time in country music form. *When Oolong asks Chiaotzu what's in his Chashu Ramen, Chiaotzu dragged the word "pork" for a long time before Oolong states that he's delicious. This conversation is a callback in the movie, "Dragon Ball Z Abridged Movie: Revenge Of Cooler", in which Oolong asked Krillin the same question about his cooking, the only difference is that Chiaotzu dragged the word longer and failed to think of another word in time. *Chi-Chi talking about installing a GPS tracking chip in Gohan's neck is a callback to the movie "Christmas Tree of Might", where it was mentioned that she (supposedly) got a GPS to keep track of Gohan from Santa. Trivia * The title is possibly a reference to the original Star Trek episode "The Trouble with Tribbles". * Country music supposedly doesn't exist in Trunks' timeline since the Androids killed every country star in existence. ** In the real world, country tends to be disliked by many people. * The submarine would make a physical appearance in the stinger of the "History of Trunks" special. * It's revealed in Episode Breakdown that the multiverse theory animation was created by MakasoX. ** When a floating sign saying, "YOU ARE ENTERING A PARALELL UNIVERSE!" is shown, the word "parallel" is misspelt as "paralell". * The Lucky Foods drivers are named after Chuck Jones, and the two cops are named after Tex Avery, both of whom were animators and directors for Looney Toons. * To explain Trunks' alteration of time from another perspective, when he came back and gave Goku the heart medicine, it created a branch timeline, which diverted from the original one he came from. Though from the perspective of those in the present day, Trunks' future is the alternate timeline. Category:DragonBall Z Abridged 3x11 3x11 3x11